Most utility boxes have a cover that is hingedly attached to a base with latches being provided to maintain the cover closed on the base. These boxes also usually have a handle extending upwardly from the top of the cover or two handles extending outwardly from the sides of the base so that the box can be easily transported. Many times such boxes are also provided with complementary lock receiving areas on the cover and the base so that when the cover is closed on the base the box can be locked, as by a conventional padlock.
For ease of construction and assembly, the above described latches, handles and lock receiving areas are not flush with the exterior profile of the mating cover and base, that is, they stick out or otherwise protrude outwardly from that outer profile. As such, they are susceptible to being damaged particularly when the box is stored in a confined area. In addition, the protruding latches can be snagged or otherwise engaged by an external object either causing damage to the external object or an inadvertent opening of the box with the resulting possible spillage of the contents of the box.
When utility boxes are provided with side handles, these too usually extend outwardly making storage of the box in a confined area relatively impossible. In those boxes where attempts have been made to recess the side handles so that they do not take up valuable storage space, valuable space inside the box is used up by these recessed handles such that the capacity of the box to store tools or the like is diminished.
Regarding the handle usually provided on the top of the cover of most utility boxes, quite often it too is of the type which permanently extends upwardly from the box. This configuration has the advantage not only that the box can be easily and quickly grasped, but also that the handle can be provided with a soft grip, such as a sponge rubber type of grip, for the comfortable transporting of the box. Such protruding handles have the disadvantage, however, of prohibiting the stacking of similar boxes or the placement of any article, for that matter, on top of the box.
In response to this problem, some utility boxes have been designed with a handle that can be recessed within the top of the cover when the box is being stored, and when the box is to be transported, the handle can be swung from its recessed position to a position extending upwardly from the cover. While solving the storage problem of the other types of handles which permanently extend upwardly from the box, these recessed handles do not allow for quick and easy grasping nor can they be padded with a soft grip because the padding would extend above the top of the cover when the handle is in the stowed position thereby defeating the purpose of a totally recessed handle.